Red VS Blue Heroes: The Power of TeamWork
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: The Reds and Blues had received a threat from Dr. Eggman the rest of the other teams from Sonic dimension had received the same message.
1. Chapter 1: an invitation from dr Eggman

Chapter 1: an invitation from dr. Eggman

At Blood Gulch, the Reds and Blues we're relaxing.

At Red Base, **Simmons** Ran towards **Grif** and **Sarge**.

Hey guys get a load of this note. **Simmons** said to his team.

What is it? **Sarge** asked **Simmons**.

Hello red team and blue team this is Dr. Eggman I build Ultimate Weapon that will help me conquer the world I hope you can stop it before Sonic and his friends do. **Dr. Eggman** said in the note.

That guy got really got serious issues. **Grif** said.

Will you may be in big trouble now. **Sarge** said.

The Reds ran to Blue Base, and show them the note.

Does that guy Really gives up. **Church** said.

Does dr. Eggman guy is really becoming a pain in our neck. **Tucker** said serious.

I'm ready to fight some robot anyway. **Caboose** said with cheerfulness.

Yeah let's do it. **Church** said.

The Reds and blues left Blood Gulch and went to stop dr. Eggman from unleashing his evil plans from the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Team VS Team Rose

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-ba323f1b-8d89-5545-f5da-cf133ba49d43"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Fontdiner Swanky'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2: Blue Team VS Team Rose/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Somewhere in Grand Metropolis, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Blues/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" destroyed all of /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Eggman /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"robots./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well that took care of that. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Church/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Who were the newest after so many of these robots. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caboose /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That was fun while it lasted. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the blues you're ready to go to stop Eggman they saw /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Team Rose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey Tucker! long time we'll see. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yo what's up? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"replied to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Have you seen Sonic around? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No we haven't seen him around. why? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Church/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" asked Amy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he stole chocola. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cream/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And he stole froggy. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Big /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sonic will never do anything like that. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caboose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" tries to defend /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sonic/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry we don't know where he is. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Church/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Besides we have to take care of Eggman. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Too bad you're going to have to fight us. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said to/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Blue Team/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If that's the way you want to be so be it. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" replied to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Team Rose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" got out of his sword,/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Caboose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" his rifle at cream and cheese, Church aimed his sniper rifle at Big.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" charge at /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" with her hammer, but /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" used his sword to block the hammer.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caboose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" hit/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Cream/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cheese /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"both Softly.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thank you for not hitting us so hard, Mr. Caboose /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cream/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caboose/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was nothing the rabbit girl. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caboose /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"replied to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cream/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tucker/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" punched /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" in the face.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Church /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"knocked out /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Big /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"by hitting him with the back of his sniper rifle.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay, okay. You win, take care and defeat Eggman. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amy/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blue Team/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That was fun, we can do it again next time./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Tucker /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blue Team/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" left the city and continue to search for /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Eggman/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p 


	3. Chapter 4: Blue Team VS Egg Hawk

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-ba323f1b-8d8b-4eff-3533-cb1314e3acae"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Fontdiner Swanky'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3: Red Team VS Team Dark/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"MeanWhile in Frog Forest, The Reds destroyed all of /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Eggman /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"robots in crap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well that took care of that./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Sarge/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That was easy. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grif /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah..too easy. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Simmons/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Reds were continue to search for /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Eggman, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Reds saw Team Dark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey Sarge! It's that Shadow guy. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grif /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarge/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", pointing at /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shadow/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well, if it isn't The Reds! Shadow said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Doppio One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hostiles detected must be eliminated./span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Omega/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wait! we're not here to fight! we're here to find Eggman! /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Simmons /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"explains to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Team Dark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So you're looking for the doctor to./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Rouge /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How about we team up and find him together./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Sarge /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's fine by me. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"shadow/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" replied to /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarge/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Doppio One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" affirmative let's work together. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Omega/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Red team and Team Dark left the jungle and went to look for Eggman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Behind the rock a metal liquid took formats Neo Metal Sonic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Data entry has been indeed has been scanned my plan is going smoothly. Hahaha! /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Metal Sonic/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said evilly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile at a secret Eggman base./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-ba323f1b-8d8b-dffa-7b18-876bd3bdaa65"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't believe I'm doing this why did Metal Sonic disobeyed my orders. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dr. Eggman/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Days One'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said frustrated./span/span/p 


End file.
